Free Yugoslavian Republicball
Free Yugoslavian Republicball |founded = 28709 |image = fyss.png |caption = SLAVIC PEOPLE OF THE BALKANS RISE UP AND FIGHT AGAINST THE OPPRESSORS! |reality = Serbia, Montenegro, Croatia, Bosnia, Macedonia, Slovenia |government = Federal Socialist Slavic Republic |type=Slavic |personality = Socialist and nationalist Anti imperialist |language = Serbo Croatian Slovene Macedonian |capital = Belgrade |affiliation = OFSEball STORMAFAball |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Catholicism Islam |friends = New Russian Federationball New Republic of Greeceball Ergenekon Turkeyball National Ceausist Romaniaball Castro Cubaball United Iranistanball Irish Republican Stateball Free States of Latin Americaball Bolivarian Unionball New Ba'athist Syriaball Central Asian Turkestanball Free Indonesiaball Kung Chinaball Duc Vietball Indian Unionball Jaesun Koreaball |enemies =Puppet Hazar Ottoman Empireball Great Austria-Hungaryball Newer Israelcube STORM Unionball Third British Empireball Ukrainiaball New USAball AWTOball National People’s Republic of Albaniaball |likes = Slavic culture,Ottomans(When Support me), nationalism, socialism, fight against the oppressors |hates = Ottomans(When Attacks me), the West, Austrians, monarchies, all imperialists, those who say Serbia has no culture, Chetniks, fascists, those who want to split him |predecessor = Vucic Serbiaball Great Austria-Hungaryball Hazar Ottoman Empireball |intospace = Yes |bork = Yugo yugo |food = Vodka and Balkans cuisine |status = GET OUT OF THE BALKANS WESTERN PIGS!!! }}Free Yugoslavian Republicball is a Yugoslavist Countryball that emerged in Serbiaball and killed Vucic Serbiaball during a revolution. Besides his name he never was a sectarian regionalist Serbian nationalist or a kebab remover as people use to insult him, he was a serious anti imperialist nationalist movement in the Balkans against Ottomans and Austrians. History During the New Cold War the Balkans was involved in the world conflicts. The region was occupied in parts by Hazar Ottoman Empireball and Great Austria-Hungaryball while Vucic Serbiaball was a puppet of AWTOball, the Slavic people were suffering under western imperialism and their nations were being subjugated. Tired of this, in Belgrade, Serbia a revolution started backed by New Russian Federationball and killed Vucic government. AWTOball hated it and ordered a massive attack against Belgrade, but Russia defended their slav brothers and said that if AWTO put one finger in Serbia they would nuke Budapest more than "3000 times". Later Serbia became independent Yugoslavia and joined OFSEball helping countries around the world in the fight against imperialism, but he also never forgot his brothers in other parts of Balkans and fought in Croatia, Bosnia and Montenegro to free the slavic people from imperialism, he succeded in parts. He also supported Russian takeover of Eastern Europe and later sent fighters to help New Republic of Greeceball against the pro AWTO insurgents. State Ideology *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Titoism *Yugoslavism *Left Wing Nationalism *Secularism *Nonsectarianism *Russophilia *Anti Capitalism *Anti Fascism *Anti Imperialism Anthem English translation: We are children of our heroic nation For those who don't accept oppression. We raise our arms, we fight the enemy And with proud we hit our cheasts. We are proud Slav people, we fight imperialism We shall honour our Slavdom. Hear oh oppressor to my words I'm here to bring freedom to my lands with my blood. Through misery and suffering we overcome ourselves We are the eternal Partisans of our peopele. The sun, sky and God will be my witnesses I swear my people will be eternally free. Category:Serbiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Serbian-speaking Category:Pro-Serbian Category:Croatian-speaking Category:Pro-Slavic Category:Slavic Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-West Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Pro-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Bosnian-speaking Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Nationalist Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:Socialist Category:Secular Category:Atheist Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Islam